Runaway
by melapoy
Summary: Mikan Sakura- a run away bride that cross path with Natsume Hyuuga, a cold hearted jerk. Can this fateful encounter leads to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**RUN AWAY**

**Chapter 1**

"Search for her!" is all that the people can hear on the busy street of Tokyo. Natsume who happened to be there because he attended the wedding of his friend Ruka, was heading towards his car.

"Excuse me sir." a man asked him. "Have you seen a woman who wears a wedding gown that is running through this way?" "No." his reply and the man thank him and walked towards another man to ask. There are a lot of them searching for the said woman.

"Hn. What an idiot runaway bride." Natsume said as he went inside his car. He drove his car going to his house when suddenly he noticed a woman in white gown at the back seat. He stopped the car.

"oi, what are you doing inside my car. Get out."

"Please help me. I need to get out of this place. Don't try to tell them that I'm here." An auburn hair and hazel eyed woman pleaded him.

Natsume was annoyed. "Whatever your problem why you run away from your wedding woman, I don't want to be involved in it. And besides I don't even know you idiot."

"Hey! Don't ever call me an idiot cause I am not." She cried. "Geese idiot I can call you whatever I want. Besides you're the one who gave me trouble. What if they found out that you're here? They might put me into jail or even kill me for hiding you." he said. "hmfff. You'll not be if you don't tell them." she said as she crossed her arms while pouting her lips. From the mirror, Natsume saw her actions. _How troublesome this woman but I found her cute and sexy when she pouts. Arrgh why I am thinking like these? She's an idiot for running away on her wedding and hiding inside my car. _He thought.

"So how did you get inside my car?" he asked.

"It's simple; I was running on that street. I was in hurry so that they will not find me but when I saw that the one's looking for me is away in front of me, I saw that your car is slightly open so I went inside. I didn't have the opportunity to get out since they are everywhere." She explained. He started the engine and drives the car while she was explaining. "But why don't you just face them, attend the wedding and say NO to your soon-to-be husband? Or much better if you say YES. That's all that you need so that you will not get people on trouble." He said coldly. "No I can't do that. You don't know him. I'd rather jump from 20-story building than marry him. I don't love him in the first place. It was just an arranged marriage." "Then why don't you try to jump from the top of that building as you said?" he pointed out at one tall building and smirked. "You're joking right?" "No." There was silence between the two.

After a few minutes of riding, "okay now you get out since they were not here. I am a busy person and I don't have time for your hide-and-seek game. Run away whenever you want but please don't involve me little girl." He said in a usual and calm tone of his voice. "But plea-." She was cut off by Natsume in an annoyed tone and said, "No buts so go out now."The woman was quite irritated but calmly said, "Fine I'll go now thanks for bringing me this far and sorry." She gets out of the car and walked away while Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"_Hmmmp. I can't believe it! How dare him for calling me an idiot and little girl. He doesn't even know me and why I am running away on my wedding. He maybe handsome but that jerk doesn't know how to help those who need it. And he wanted me to jump from that building. I hate him. Calm down Mikan and walk whenever your feet take you and soon you'd be free from that Reo. I don't mind if people are staring at me right now but I need to get out from here."_ She told herself. She continued walking then run when he heard people running towards her direction. She looked back when she saw that the people hired by Reo looking for her so she run as fast as she could. She was far from them. She was hardly panting and gets some air when she found out that the heel of her shoes was broken so she fell down. She hit her head on the rock and loses her consciousness.

It was midnight when she was awakened. She opened her eyes and look around. She knew that she was in a room but didn't know whom. She then remembered what happened earlier. "This is maybe Reo's room. I think I could no longer get away from him. How cruel this fate of mine. I guess I should committed suicide now or never.' With that she gets up and looked for a pointed material on the room. Minutes have passed and when she did not find one a thought went on her mind. "There's another way to commit suicide right? The window! Bright idea Mikan! You're such a genius." Exclaimed to herself. She went forward the window and for the last time she prayed for her soul and gulp at the sight of the place. "Oh my! It's really high. But I cannot back out from now. Reo might never let me go if she found me here and that's more than death to me."

She pulled up her gown so that she can climb at the window and counted: '1, 2, 3, and jump-'. But before she could do so, strong arms wrapped around her waist which prevents her from jumping down. '_Oh no, I'm dead, he found me_.' Thought to herself. "Let me go! Let me go!" she said as she continuous to struggle from him.

"No I will not unless you calm yourself". She heard an unfamiliar voice behind her. "I know that you are one of the men of Reo so let me go. I'd rather die than be tied with that evil forever." She struggles.

"First, I do not know who are you talking about and who is that Reo. Second why not thank of me instead of struggling for saving you on those bastards. And third, you will keep your mouth shut or else I'm going to push you outside to grant your wish to die." The man threatened. Mikan gulped as she saw how high the place is. As a response, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck so that she can go down and pleaded "no don't let me die please, I have so many things I wanna do in my life, I want to eat all the foods that I can, sing the songs and blah blah blah…..

"Will you please shut up your mouth idiot, you're making my ears bleed and can't you see, it's the middle of the night. The sleeping people in this apartment will be awakened by your annoying voice". Natsume said angrily.

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to. By the way thank you very much for helping me. By the way I'm Mikan Izumi." She said as she smiled at him.

"Natsume, Natsume Ishida". They both lied in each other not wanting to know their real identities. "Anyway what happened earlier? How did you find me? I thought you leave me alone?" she asked. "I will answer all your questions tomorrow because if you cannot see I am really tired and sleepy so don't you dare to wake me up with your annoying voice. You can have the bed; I'm going to sleep here on the couch." "Oh okay thank you again". And they both fall asleep.

It was 3 am when Natsume was awakened by an unknown reason. He stares at the sleeping brunette on his bed. _"Hm. Mikan, perfect name for a very beautiful lady. I cannot blame his fiancé for chasing her after she run away from their wedding. But why did she do that? Guess I need to know more about her tomorrow."_ He thought and after a while, he falls into a deep slumber of sleep.

Birds were chirping early in the morning when Mikan wake up. She remembered what happened the day before. She searched for the man inside the room. Suddenly the door swung open and reveals a crimson eyed man.

"uhm, morning!"She said. "Hn", his reply. "The breakfast is ready; you can eat at the kitchen."

"Okay thank you. By the way can I borrow your phone? I have to call my brother. He might be worrying right now. I need to tell him that I am safe." Mikan said. Natsume gave his phone and Mikan immediately dialed the number of her brother Tsubasa.

"Hello, Tsubasa speaking. Who is this?" the man on the other line speaks. "Brother this is Mikan, don't worry I'm safe now."

"Thank God you are safe. Where are you? Just stay there for a while; Hotaru is preparing your papers before you can leave this country." Tsubasa said.

"Okay thank you. But can you please lend me my money and my clothes. I can't stay here forever. He might be in danger because of me."

"Who?" Tsubasa asked. "The man who helped me to escape to them." Mikan replied. "Mikan listen, I cannot give your money because father has closed all your accounts. There are also the men of Reo who surrounds the entire mansion and also my house. They guard us to make sure that you cannot have any help from us. But I assure you that we will do anything to help you. I and Misaki will do everything to make you escape. But for now please stay where you are and don't worry just give me the address and I will send you all you need" He explained. Mikan asked Natsume the address then she gave it to his brother.

"Wear this for the meantime." Natsume offered one of his big sized –shirt and boxer short to her. She quickly went to the bathroom and change. '_Despite of the big sized shirt she is wearing, she looks so beautiful. She is like an angel who lost its wings and went down the earth.'_ He thought as she went out the bathroom. "So, can you tell me now what happened?" she asked which caused Natsume to be back to his senses.

"First, don't misunderstand me. I was able to help you not because I feel guilty for what I did but only because it happened that I have done something on that street and you were also there. I can't stand to see little girls that are bullied by many." He lied.

"What? I told you I am not a little girl!" she snapped and smacks him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for? Is that a way of saying thanks to your knight in shining armor?" he teased.

"Oh come on. You're a what? And what do you call me, damsel in distress? Ha ha. I don't know that a man like you loves to read fairy tales? Hahahahahaha." Mikan laugh very hard which cause Natsume to be pissed. "Shut up idiot!" he said. This time it's her time to be angry at him. They begin to argue. Minutes passed and both of them finished their breakfast.

"Now are you ready to tell me why on earth you have to escape from your boyfriend." He said.

"First, he is not my boyfriend. I would never love a man like him even he's the last guy on earth. Let's just say that it is an arrange marriage to save the company. I really can't believe that my father do this to me. I mean I am his only daughter and yet he wants me to live in hell forever. He doesn't even believe that I can manage and run the company. He's so mean. But I felt happy for my brother and my best friend is there to help me. They are the best. I just need to wait for the money and my things so that I can leave. I cannot risk your life for this stupid drama of mine." She explained while crying. Natsume only listen to her story yet he feels sad for the woman although he doesn't show it by keeping his cool and emotionless facade. She continuously cries until she again fell asleep.

A ray of light touches her face which caused her to stir in her sleep. She slowly opens her dazzling hazel eyes. It was a beautiful morning only to be ruined by a shriek by the said woman.

"KYAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he found himself on the floor because Mikan pushed him out of shock. When she woke up, she was greeted by the face of a sleeping handsome man.

"Shut up polka. Geese you were like an alarm clock. No, I could say more than an alarm clock by the loudness of your mouth." He said with a smirk.

"Polka?" she was in deep thought when she suddenly remembered. "Pervert!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's not my fault that you pushed me down. You give me a better view Polka." He teased her more.

"Shut up!" she then sees that her underwear is slightly revealed. She fixed herself and went to the kitchen.

They silently ate their breakfast and soon, it was about time Natsume should leave for work. Mikan was left alone and dare not to go strolling outside as Natsume told her. It's for her safety he said. She was bored to death so she just decided to sleep. By night, Mikan prepared their dinner and wait for Natsume to arrive. She was preparing the table when he arrives.

"Good evening Natsume, come let's eat I've made our dinner!" she beamed.

"Hn. be sure that there is no poison in that food or I'll hunt you even though I'm dead." she glared at him by the insult and pouted like a child. "Of course I won't! But if you don't want to eat, fine. I don't care if you starve. Hmp."

He smirked but eats somehow his dinner. "Not bad." she just smiles at him. "Anyway, tour brother called me and gives me your money that you need. He said you just have to buy your all needs and stay for a while here. He asked me to take care of you until that Imai arrange your papers." He handed her the money. "Thank you!" they eat their dinner together silently and the night went on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2

"Hmmm, what am I going to do with you now?" Natsume pondered upon her request. "Pretty please Natsume I can't go out with this kind of clothes." Mikan pleaded.

"No."

"Please Natsume!"

"No."

"Hmp." Mikan pouted and try to think of other excuse for Natsume to buy her dress and other things she needed. Anyone cannot blame him for declining her request. Imagine Natsume Hyuuga, a heartthrob and cool guy buying lady's dress on a boutique? He thinks that his image will be ruined. Not only that but girls there will be drooling and throw themselves to him. It will piss him big time to be chased around the ladies store. Mikan continued pleading and arguing with Natsume.

An angel in disguise came to the rescue when a knock on the door was heard. Natsume opened the door and the person squealed.

"Natsume- nii! I miss you!" a young lady enveloped him into a bear hug.

"Aoi, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Natsume asked.

"Uhm, why? Don't you want to see you sister?" she sighs and places her hands in her heart and pretend to be hurt.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "No. I won't miss a hag sister like you."

"Oh come on brother. Our parents already knew this place that's why I'm here. They will soon come over to convince you to go back home." Aoi said enthusiastically and added: "But first let me in. I'm tired and my luggage is so heavy."

'Crap, Mikan is in the living room. I need to explain first to my sister before she could think of wrong conclusion.' Too late because suddenly he heard her squeal and jump like a ten-year old kid. She already went inside and sees Mikan.

"Oh joy! My brother has a beautiful girlfriend at last! Hi. I'm Aoi, what's your name? oh I'm glad that he found someone to love." She beamed and continues her endless talking while the two sweat dropped.

"Shut- up Aoi!"

"Uhm, hello Aoi- chan. I'm Mikan Izumi and I'm not his girlfriend." Mikan interrupted.

"Oh really, then how come you aren't his girl when in fact you are wearing one of his shirt?" she asked mischievously.

"Er- uhm, I borrowed it. You see I've lost my things on the train station. They rob all my money and clothes so I have to ask help from your brother which happens to be there." She lied and answers uneasily. "Sure." Aoi replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oi, you can borrow clothes from her and please drag her out. Go to shopping, everything, I don't care. My head hurts by your combined irritating voices. "Hey!" replied the two in unison. "Just move on." He pushed the two inside the room to change.

"Finally, peace at last!" he said when the two exited the apartment.

During their shopping, Mikan stay alert for possible anger. She has to leave this place immediately. She bought her necessary things for her journey/hiding before she finally let go out of the country.

They enjoy each other's company and even share the same love for Howalons. They also decided to bring Natsume one box to force him to eat sweets. More like to annoy him.

The two ladies arrive around 6 pm and noticed that Natsume wasn't home. Aoi planned on eating dinner outside but Mikan insisted that she will cook. It makes Aoi to admire her more and smile for his brother found a wonderful woman. She have to tell this to her parents when they get back.

A while later, Natsume arrive. He is fascinated by the very delicious smell of food. He instantly thought of his mother and proceeds to the kitchen. Instead of his mother, he found Mikan preparing dinner while humming soft tune. He involuntarily smiles.

Mikan turned around and was shocked to see him standing at the corner. She immediately composed herself and greeted him with a smile. "Good evening Natsume! Your sister is at the room and I prepare dinner for us."

"Hn." He immediately leaves the kitchen and proceeds to where his sister is. He knocks on the door. Aoi opened it. They talk about their parents and how they are doing. Also, he told her about his life alone after he left their home.

At the dining table, Aoi is happy and pleased by the food serve by Mikan while Natsume seemed he don't care. But inside, it's the opposite.

"Wow Mikan- nee, you really have a talent in cooking. I'm sure your future husband will not dare to leave for other woman." She looked at his brother with glint in the eye.

"Thank you Aoi, my mom thought me how to cook when I was younger. Her passion is cooking. Actually, she is a chef before she married my father."

"Oh so our mothers should meet each other. They both love cooking. Please tell your mom and I will also do to ours." Aoi suggested.

Mikan lowered her head. "I can't Aoi, sorry but she died a year ago."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, anyway let's eat." She dig in her meal and eat. While eating, she noticed Natsume was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me and not eating your own food? You don't like it?" She asked.

"Hn, I'm just looking at you and wait for you to collapse on the ground." He said emotionless which caused both Aoi and Mikan to stop eating. "What do you mean brother?"

"Who knows that maybe she put poison on the food. You two die first before me." He smirked.

Mikan was reddening with anger and ready to kill him on the spot. "You!" she stand and ready to punch him but Aoi stopped her and drag her to the corner. "Relax mikan- nee, we will get him later. Remember the Howalons? He really hated sweets. We will stick to the plan." She whispered. "Okay. I will control myself. But he is really getting into my nerves."

When they get back at the table, Natsume is already munching and enjoying the food. Before they could ask, he said: "I guess it's safe because the two of you is still alive." They remained quiet. "I must say that the food is good." Mikan smiled. 'At lest he knows how to appreciate.'

"Uhm. Natsume and Aoi, thank you for all of your help. I must say goodbye because tomorrow I'm going. I cannot stay here long. You know the reason Natsume."

"Oh really! How sad you will not be able to meet mom and dad. They will arrive tomorrow night." Natsume was shocked by the sudden news that their parents were coming.

After the dinner, the girls started their plan. Aoi suddenly hug his brother. "Brother, I have something to tell you." she said sweetly.

"What is it Aoi?"

"Uhm please don't be mad. I know I am too young for this but I…I…I'm getting married." She said nervously.

Natsume's mouth flung wide open.

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT…?" He did not finish his sentence because of Mikan. She crept behind him and locked his head while her free hand shoves the piece of sweet in his mouth. Her hand remained there while Aoi sat on his lap and hug him tightly which makes him unable to move. They explained to him that it is only a joke and revenge.

His face turned crimson which could match his eyes. He don't have a choice so he just swallowed the food. The two released him and run as fast as they could toward their room and locked it. They laugh all the way because of his reaction. It's a mixture of embarrassment, anger, shock and disgust. He pound on the door hard and continuous wanting revenge. He gave up when one of his neighbors shouted at him to shut up.

Later that night, Aoi bid goodbye and went to the hotel she is staying in. unknown to his brother, she get video of him in his most embarrassing moment.

The next morning, Aoi arrive at his brother's apartment but found it empty. There she found a note from him.

_Aoi,_

_If you are reading this right now, Mikan already left God- knows- where. Also, don't look for me and tell mother and father the same. Please do understand that I have to leave not because I hate them but I would rather enjoy my life alone than be tied in a relationship that I never believe in._

_You know that they will force me to marry someone grandfather chooses as stated in his will in exchange of the company. You know me Aoi._

_Take care of yourself and them for me._

_Natsume._

Meanwhile…

Mikan was on the train station buying ticket. Later, she was sitting on the bench when she was accompanied by someone. She looked-up the person and her eyes widened.

"N-Natsume?"

"Hn." She looked at him then to the bag beside him. "What are you doing here? Where's Aoi and why did you bring your things? Are you going home?" she asked.

"No. I'm coming with you." he replied with boredom expression.

"Why?"

He did not answer her. The train arrive and when they are about to enter, voices were heard from a distant. "There! It's her. Hurry get her!" a man with black suit said.

"Natsume, they found…" before she could continue, he grabbed her hand and hurriedly ran inside the train. The group of men follows them but fortunately, the door closed and the train started to move.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 3

"What now?" Mikan asked her companion as they sat on the train.

"Hm, I do not know. Where is this heading to?" Natsume asked.

"Er, actually I also do not know." Mikan mumbled nervously. "All I want is to go to a place where Reo will not found me."

"Whatever. Let's just stop to next station and from there we will ride Bus then go to a faraway town." He suggested. "By that way, he will never trace on your whereabouts."

"Okay. By the way, why are you hiding from your family?"

"It's a long story."

"I can listen no matter how long it is. I don't want a companion that could be a hiding from crime. Maybe you are a murderer or a terrorist or the most wanted criminal." She pointed accusingly at him.

"You are really an idiot. You think a hot and gorgeous man like me will be classified as those you accused me of." He was irritated by the sudden insult from her.

"Eh? You're so full of yourself. Maybe, what else is the reason you are hiding from your family except you did a crime or forced to an arrange marriage?"

"The latter." He replied and looked outside.

"Huh? You mean you are in the same boat as me? And you are calling me an idiot for running away when in fact you did the same? I can't believe you!" she pouted like a child.

"Whatever."

The rest of the trip was silent until they arrive at the next station. From there, they rode the bus towards an unfamiliar town.

It was afternoon when they arrive at that town. They look for a place to stay for the night.

"Natsume, I'm hungry, let's take a break. It's been an hour since we arrive here and look for a place to stay." Mikan complained supported by her grumbling stomach. He smirked which she did noticed. She was embarrassed and at the same time annoyed. "What's so funny? Hmp."

"Nothing." She let it pass and walk towards the nearest café. Natsume followed her still chuckling. "I hate you." she said. "Hn, same here." He replied and when Mikan was about to talk, she was interrupted by the owner and greeted them.

Mikan ordered chocolate cake while Natsume had only black coffee. "I really think I'm going to faint a while ago, my head really hurts because of the heat." She said as she ate her food.

"Hn, are you sure that it was because of the heat?" Natsume displayed his famous smirk which means he is up to something evil.

"What?" she was confused.

His smirk widened. "You know, the head is just like the stomach."

"Huh?"

"The stomach hurts especially when it's… empty." He coldly said. Silence filled the two for a minute since Mikan is trying to comprehend what he is saying.

….

….

…

'Whack' Mikan hit him on the head and stand up from her seat. "What are you trying to say huh? Are you saying that my head is empty?" she burst out which earned or attract attention of people around.

"Tch. Shut up polka, you're making our ears bleed. It's so annoying."

"Why you-" She pointed her finger at him and glared dangerously not minding the stares of people around.

Natsume smirked. 'This girl is really fun to tease.' He thought. One of the costumers exclaimed: "How cute they are! But too bad they are having a love quarrel." They giggled. Mikan shut her mouth and seated because she was embarrassed as she heard the people around. 'I am so going to kill him.'

"Oi, where are you going?" He asked when he noticed Mikan got up from her seat.

"Hmp, don't talk to me. I hate you!" she approached the counter and talk to the lady. "Uhm, excuse me miss."

"Yes?"

"Did you know an apartment or a house where we can stay?" Mikan asked the lady while pointing to Natsume,

"Oh I see. Well my best friend owned an apartment where she and I stay. There are available rooms and if you want, you and your boyfriend can rent there." Mikan blushed on the word 'boyfriend'.

"No, no, no. he is not my boyfriend. He's just-". She did not finish her sentence when Natsume stood behind her and interrupted. "Oh so you are denying me now polka?" he said. Mikan glared at him and stomped his foot. He winced in pain and glared back at her. The lady just looks at them with amusement. "Anyway, are you going to take it?"

"Yes we will. Thank you. I'm Mikan and this is Natsume. Nice meeting you." Mikan flashed her famous smile.

"Nice meeting you too. I'm Anna. Is it okay with you if we go home after two hours?" she said.

"Yes of course, I will just have to walk around the town and be back here in two hours. Bye polka." Natsume walk away not giving Mikan a chance to reply. 'That jerk, I hope he will be chased by a lot of dogs until they rip him into pieces.' She thought. "Hey Anna, can I just sit here because my head really hurts from hours of walking and heat?"

"Oh sure Mikan, take a sit here."

"Thanks."

"By the way, why are you here in town, vacation?"

"Well, sort of." Mikan hesitantly said. 'Should I tell her the truth or not?'

"oh I see. How long are you planning to stay here?"

"I…I don't know until when."

"Hmm, it's quite weird. Are you sure you here only for a vacation?" Anna suspiciously asked.

Mikan suddenly sweat drop. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you two are on your honeymoon?"

"Ahahaha. That's the funniest thing I ever heard. Me with that jerk, NEVER!" she sarcastically said.

"But I think you look perfect for each other so I thought you already married. Hehe. Silly me." Anna put a small smile out of embarrassment.

"It's okay."

"Hmm, I get it! The two of you eloped." Anna blurted out which caused Mikan to choke on her drink. 'She is really weird.'

"No we are not a couple and we will never be. To tell you the truth we are really here to escape."

"Escape? To whom?"

"From our families. You see they are forcing us to an arrange marriage." Mikan lowered her head because she remembered her family.

"Sorry about that. At least you are now together fighting for your love for each other. It's so romantic!" Anna squealed and sighs dreamily.

'What part of the line _we are not a couple_ she doesn't understand?' she sighed. "Whatever."

Minutes have passed and Anna continuously does her work while talking with Mikan. When Mikan's headache was gone, she decided to help her bake cookies and other pastries. Anna offered her to work there which she gladly accepted since she cannot rely on the money her brother give. Also, she enjoyed working there and bake. She remembered the times when she and her mother spend time together in the kitchen preparing food for her father and brother. But that was before her mother died from a car accident.

Her father dedicated his time working hard in the company to forget the pain of losing his beloved wife. Her father did not approve her studying culinary and forced her to business. She did as she was told because she knew that it will only remind him of her mother. Sakura Corporation dominated the country throughout these years. The thing that saddened her is that her father never trusts her to manage the company but instead betrothed her to his business partner's son, Reo Mouri.

"Guys, this I Nonoko. She is my best friend and the owner of this apartment." Anna introduced them. "Nonoko, these are Mikan and Natsume. They are looking for an apartment so I suggested here."

"Nice meeting you Nonoko." Mikan beamed.

"Hn"

"Well, never mind him Nonoko. He is just like that but he's kind."

"I'm glad Mikan- chan and Natsume-san. I'll take you to your rooms." She showed them their rooms which was next to each other and also showed them around the apartment. After they familiarize themselves at their new place, the four of them eat dinner.

Mikan was enjoying her food when suddenly she chocked the second time around because of Anna. "Actually Nonoko, Mikan and Natsume run away from their families. In short, they elope! They really love each other that they are willing to defy their parents for the sake of love!" Anna and Nonoko squealed and giggled. Mikan turned crimson from both embarrassment and lack of air.

Natsume pat on her back so she was been able to breath and drink water to swallow her food. This action caused to look at them and giggle more. They find it…sweet.

Meanwhile, the two remained quite. Mikan ate faster to avoid further embarrassment while Natsume remained expressionless but deep inside amused. After the dinner, Natsume crept behind her and whispered, "I never knew that you like me that much polka. You actually told them were inlove." He smirked.

Mikan went beet red and elbowed him. "Shut up! I did tell her that we are not a couple but she seems to never hear that." Her anger arose.

"Ouch, relax girlfriend. I'm just fooling around. That is better for people to think that way. Annoying fan girls will leave me peacefully."

"Hmp, you're the only one that will benefit on our situation. What about me? I'm sure your fan girls will kill me." She complained.

"Tch, it's now your problem polka. Unless you want it for real to be my girl." His smirked never leave his face since he is enjoying teasing her.

"Argh, I really hate you. Stop that very annoying smirk of yours if you don't want me to remove it personally from your face." She threatened but it will never affect him. "And besides, my name is Mikan and not polka. Are you dumb or something that you don't understand?" She balled her fist and ready to punch him.

"Hn, whatever." Her leaves her behind just like that and entered his room.

Mikan stayed there giving murderous aura. "One day I'm sure going to kill you! I hope you die from your sleep and if not, you fall on your bed and hit your head hard and die."

Natsume only chuckled on what Mikan said. He lays on his bed and think of the next day. Tomorrow, he will be having an interview from the company there. Earlier that day, when he leaves Mikan at the café, he spotted a job offer and decided to try. He knew that working there will never be a problem since he was trained well in their family company by his grandfather. But, he will only inherit it if he married a woman his grandfather chooses. That is why he decided to leave. He is stubborn and wanted to live freely so he looks for his own future than being planned by them. For him, money is not important and has a simple living. He wanted to have a family one day but he is going to make sure that they will never influence his choice of woman.

The next morning, the four of them eat their breakfast. Mikan was looking to Natsume intently and wondered what he is up to for wearing business attire. 'Hmm, he looks great in that suit. He is so handsome.' Then, realization hits her and again choked on her food. 'What the- what am I talking about. I must be going nuts. Yeah that must be the effect of stress from previous days.' She convinced herself.

Natsume noticed her stare and smirked inwardly and pretend he doesn't care. "Are you alright Mikan?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am do not worry."

Anna lowered her head and mumbled sadly. "There must be something wrong on the food I cook because Mikan choke three times in a row."

"No, do not think of it Anna, the food is really great. It was just an accident." Mikan said and smiled kindly.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself. Polka just ate like a pig that's why." Natsume interrupted. She smiled and nodded to Anna but unknown to them, she kick him hard to shut up.

"Oh okay." They continue their breakfast.

"I'm glad you two are here, Anna will never be alone tonight." Nonoko said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"You see, I work in a medical laboratory and for tonight and tomorrow, I will spend my time doing my research at the lab. I will be gone for two days. I am really worried for her when I have work at night. But now that you two are here, I will no longer worry."

"Don't worry; we will take care of her." Mikan assured her.

After their breakfast, they went on their separate ways to start the day on their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thank you for all the reviews, alert and favorites. I really appreciate your support that's why I try to update soon. I would like to acknowledge my reviewers xSapphirexRosesxFanx,(Sorry if I made you wait for chapter 3 for a month. Hehe. I really have personal problems that's why I can't think clearly), xXBluefangXx, babee-angel, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, ruinechan, Kuroichibineko, BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, SweetKaiariChan, PaTchoRa, and HeideeMay (yeah I have a lot of mistakes here and I will try to fix it if I can but don't expect my grammar because I really suck in it.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

CHAPTER 4

It has been a month since Mikan and Natsume stayed in this town far away from Tokyo to escape. Mikan enjoyed her work at the café and became closer to Anna, Nonoko and of course the hottest man alive, Natsume. She made a lot of friends in her first week of stay. She was introduced to Yuu, Anna's boyfriend and Nonoko's Koko. Also, because of misunderstanding, a lot of fan girls envy her for being Natsume's fake girlfriend and some became her enemy. Even though Mikan constantly deny their relationship, he does something that people will think that they were really a couple. It caused Mikan to be really annoyed.

"Kyaaa, he's so handsome!" one of the girls in the café squealed which attract the attention of people around including Mikan and Anna. "I wonder if he had already a girlfriend. If not I will do anything to make him mine." said the other one. The rest giggled. One of them approached him and smiled at him sweetly but poor woman, Natsume just look at her uninterested and ignored her.

Mikan heard the costumers and thought. 'They are so annoying. Seriously, what did they see in him? He's a jerk, handsome, sometimes kind and sweet… wait, what did I say? No! No! No! Erase that… can't they understand that he has a girlfriend and that's me? Arghh, not again where are these bad thoughts come from? Shoooooooo. Shoooooooo.' Mikan banged her head on the counter.

"Mikan are you alright? What happened to you?" Anna asked worriedly at her friend. She continued banging her head and only stopped at the voice of the person that caused her frustration.

"I could help you bang your head hard on that counter if you are planning to die polka. I would love to do the honor."

"What did you say pervert? Did you really hate me that much that you want me to die?" she glared at him but he noticed that there is a hint of sadness visible in her eyes.

"Tch, if I really want to then I should never help you escape when we are at the train station with those men following you." Mikan began to smile a little. She turned on her back and don't talk to him.

"What's with her?" Natsume asked Anna confused on her behavior.

"I don't know. All I can remember is that when you entered this café, she begun to bang her head repeatedly." Anna replied.

"Hn. So childish." Natsume exited the café without another word and Anna was left there dumb folded but sooner smiled. Who wouldn't if you are living with them that almost every day that you see them fight and make up. For her, it was another lover's quarrel.

'My gosh, what is happening to me? Why I am hurt thinking that he hates me that much? What is this feeling I have every time he comes near me? My heart beats faster and I really feel so conscious around him. And, when those girls swoon on him, I really wanted to scream at them to back of… argh what is this? Am I jealous? It can't be. It can't be that I am falling for him. No! But this feeling just feels so right. He was there when I need someone to help me. Even though we fight almost every day, I feel safe and happy with him.' Mikan thought and clutch her heart. That was when she finally admitted it to herself; indeed, she is falling in love with him. She has also decided that she will keep it until she truly fallen in or fallen out of love.

A while later, she was still in deep thinking when her reverie was cut with the chime that indicates a costumer has entered. She stopped on her track when Natsume emerge from it. He stand in front of her and tossed a box of Howalon in front of her. She stared at it and smiled widely. "Thank you so much." She happily grabs the box and ate the sweet candy. Natsume on the other hand smile secretly and just like that, they are friends again without the word of apology. He was here after his work at the office if he was not tired and they will go home together.

Elsewhere…

"Damn where is Mikan? I am really worried about her. It was been a month since she called me. I wonder if she is okay or not." Tsubasa was pacing back and forth his room.

"Will you stop Tsubasa!" Hotaru snapped at him. "We cannot do anything but to wait for her call. I'm sure she is fine whenever she was. She's an Idiot but I believe in her that she can take care of herself. She is strong and determined woman."

"Yeah she's right Tsubasa. Your panic will lead you to nowhere. Don't worry, I am going to look for her and inform you right away if ever I have a chance. We should be careful because Reo and his father are watching our every move." Ruka, Hotaru's fiancé said.

"Speaking of being careful, whatever information we have should be only between the three of us. And Tsubasa, if I say three, it does not include your girlfriend. I don't trust her." Hotaru said calmly but glaring directly to him.

"But, Misaki is my girlfriend and she said that she really cares for my sister. She wanted to know if she is fine." He argued.

"That's what she said, but I doubt it since I have researched that she was adopted by Persona which loyally work for the Mouri's."

"Yes she told me that but you know that she leave them now because she is sick of them, she hate them." Tsubasa defended her love.

"Tsubasa, just do whatever Hotaru said, I believe in her that no one will be trusted." Tsubasa sighed heavily and give up since he knew he will never win. "By the way Hotaru, are the papers are ready for Mikan to leave Japan?"

"Yes they are ready and all we need to do is find her." She replied.

Ruka's phone rings so he excused himself and answered it. As he talks on the person on the line, a worried expression etched his face. After the call, he went back to the two. "I am really sorry to say but my informant said that Reo and his father have secret spies in all the airlines here in Japan. Also, because of their influence, they will be notified by the airlines when they see her. They also heightened their alert and check all the documents passengers have. So, even if she will be able to pass on the guards, real or fake documents won't work."

"Damn, so that means Mikan will never be able to leave Japan." Tsubasa banged his fist on the table. 'Mikan, wherever you are, please stay safe. I will do anything to end this problem.'

"If Mikan knew what really happened to your father and jii-chan then I am afraid that she would choose to marry that bastard. I can't let her do that so we need to think of possible ways to save them. Mikan did not deserve to suffer." Hotaru stated.

"Yes, we won't let that happen. I love my sister so much."

"Anyway I'm going now. I will just call you. I will do anything to help her. She is like my sister." Ruka stand and kissed his fiancé. "Take care Ruka." "You two stay safe."

It was exactly a week since Ruka, Hotaru and Tsubasa talk. Ruka is a veterinarian and now in a far town for his client called for his service. He was hopeful that he will see Mikan in this place. Fortunately, after treating the dog of his client, he went to the café where Mikan works.

The bell chimed so Anna greeted the new costumer. She called Mikan to hand the newly bake cookies. That's when Mikan's eyes widened. Mikan put down the tray on run to him. She hugs him tightly for a minute and tears forming on her eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsume entered the café and was startled by the scene. He lowered his head and a feeling of sadness and anger wells up within him. He clenched on his fist and walk away. He was noticed by Anna but said nothing.

"Ruka, I'm so glad I see you again! I miss you all. How are they doing?" Mikan asked him.

"Thank God Mikan you are safe. We are so worried about you." before she could reply, they were interrupted by Anna.

"Oh. Sorry, before anything else Anna this is Ruka, my friend. Ruka, this is Anna, my friend and my boss." After she introduced them, Mikan asked permission to talk to him which she did grant.

They are in the bench in the park as the sun set in the horizon. "Uhm. Mikan I'm really glad that you are safe. Don't worry for us because we are okay. Your brother and Hotaru really miss you."

"I also miss them a lot. I want to go back home to be with them but I can't."

"Yes it's hard for us all. We will do everything to make you safe. Mikan, I'm afraid to tell you that you cannot go back soon because Reo hired people to guard your house and Hotaru's. We have to be more careful. I will call later Hotaru and tell that you are safe." He said.

"Can you call her now? I want to talk to them." she insisted.

"I'm sorry Mikan but I tried to call her already but she did not answer. That only means one thing; it is not safe to talk about you right at this moment."

"Why? What do you mean it's not safe? Is she in danger?" she begun to panic.

"Relax, she is not. We have decided that we will talk only about you in a secret place. Hotaru don't know if your house or hers were tapped by a hidden camera. We cannot risk your safety." He explained.

"I…I understand. Sorry for everything that I've caused you, for the trouble that my family have." She sobbed while Ruka comfort him in an embrace. "Shh, don't worry about us. We were friends right? We will do everything to help you." she looked at him smiling faintly. "Thank you."

"Uhm, There's one thing more you have to know."

"What is it?"

"You have to stay here because Reo make sure that you cannot go outside the country."

"I see." She mumbled softly.

"Anyway, nice disguise here Mikan- chan, I really don't know it was you until you hug me." He smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Hey! Don't ruin my hair." Mikan pouted. She cut her hair short and dyes it black and wears blue eye contacts.

Natsume was watching television while Anna was cooking their dinner when Mikan arrive with Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume this is Ruka. Ruka, this is Natsume, the one who help me to escape at the wedding." Mikan introduced them with each other. Ruka smiled while Natsume look at him with a blank face. "Hn." He said and walk towards his room. "Wait Natsume, dinner will be served shortly, aren't you going to eat?" Anna asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"What's his problem Anna? Is there anything wrong happened to him?" Mikan asked worriedly which Ruka did notice.

"I…I don't know. He arrived here first and just seated at the couch the whole time." Anna lied. She knew what made him so upset. Nonoko arrive later and they eat their dinner. They talk for a while. Mikan put Natsume's food on the tray and went upstairs. She knocks on the door with her free hand.

"Natsume, I know that you are hungry. Come on you should eat, I brought you food. If there's a problem you can talk to me. Please, don't be like this!" she said.

"Go away Polka. I said I'm not hungry and I don't have any problems. I'm just tired from work no need to worry." replied of the man on the room.

"But-, okay fine I will just leave it here in front of your door." She stubbornly said.

"You're so stubborn polka; you won't change your mind won't you?"

"Nope."

Natsume sighed heavily and opened the door. He was greeted by the smiling face of the woman who caused his anger and sadness. He grabs the tray and slammed the door into her. Mikan's vein popped out. "What a jerk! He slammed the door in my face. Hmp. How dare he do that to me." She went down fuming in anger.

'Argh, Why am I feeling this way? Natsume you were out of you mind. So what if she is with that blond? You don't care. She hates you for being a jerk to her so that's what you get. Now that her boyfriend is here, she doesn't need you anymore. What is happening to me? Am I falling for her? This can't be. But why did I feel sad and angry at the same time? Oh no. I think I'm going insane.' He disheveled his hair out of frustration and just decided to eat since he is truly, extremely hungry.

After an hour, Natsume went downstairs to the kitchen. On his way, Anna and Nonoko are in the couch watching TV. Anna approached him and said in a low voice: "You know Natsume, don't be so childish. Ask first before you jump into conclusions."

"What are you saying?" he said emotionless.

Anna chuckled. "haha, so you are acting now innocent? I know why you are so upset."

"I…I do…don't know what you are saying." 'Great I stuttered' he thought.

Anna's smile widened and leaves him alone. He was about to gone upstairs when Anna commented. "Nonoko, where did you place Ruka for him to sleep?"

"He was beside the room of Mikan on the right. Why?" Nonoko replied. Natsume stopped on his track.

"Oh nothing, I'm just asking. He was really kind especially to Mikan. Too bad he can't stay here longer since he needed to talk and see his fiancé, to Mikan's best friend." She said louder for him to hear clearly.

Natsume's eyes widened. 'His fiancé,' ' Mikan's best friend' he really misunderstood them. He slapped his face for acting that way. 'Great, just great, the two of them are probably laughing at me now.' He continues to go to his room with smile on his face. He was really relieved that Ruka and Mikan are not a couple.

Ruka is in his room dialing his fiancé's number. He was able to contact her and tell her about Mikan. He was able to explain everything about her from where she stays and the people with her. Hotaru was relieved that her best friend is safe.

In the Sakura mansion, Tsubasa is with his girlfriend Misaki when Hotaru called. He is reluctant answering the phone because Misaki is there. However, he decided to answer it when Misaki told him that she will go to the restroom. Hotaru explained everything to him and told him that his sister is safe and is staying at the far away town. Likewise, he feels very happy and relieved to know that Mikan is doing fine and is in the hands of good people.

Unknown to him, his trusted and beloved girlfriend is listening intently to their conversation at the door slightly open. When the conversation ended, she went outside and dialed a number.

"Hello Persona, I have information for you about Mikan Sakura."

Sorry to say this but please understand if I don't update sooner, it is because I am slightly depressed this past few months and hopefully soon recover. I really feel so empty (sorry for being dramatic) and some fictions here affected me much since it contains too much angst and I stopped reading it.

But…don't be angry, I will continue my story. It's a promise of a lifetime. (It's my ninja way. haha)

Love lots ;)

mel


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you for my reviewers Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Akatsuki Utaou, babee-angel, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, xXBluefangXx, and SaKuRa-cHaN41. They almost have the same reaction about Misaki. Haha. Well it also surprised me for putting her as a villain. I don't really plan it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

CHAPTER 5

"Thank you Persona and Misaki you did a great job. Just continue what you are doing until Mikan and I are married." An evil smirk plastered upon the face of Reo Mouri as he twist a glass of wine in his hand.

"My son, why did you force yourself on that girl? You know that we can easily get that company without her. If she died, her brother Tsubasa will inherit the company and since Misaki is on the move, we can easily manipulate him." another deep voice entered the conversation.

"I know father how can he easily be fooled just like his parents. But, you know that ever since I landed my eyes on Mikan, I decided to make her mine. That kind of beauty should never be wasted." Reo said.

"Do as you please, but make sure to leave that family nothing like the way that old man do to our family."

"I will make sure of it father. Meanwhile, I need you to go there Persona and make an ad that I will give a hundred dollar who could tell where that woman is. Paste her pictures around that town." He ordered.

"Yes Reo. But if Mikan really have a disguise, then it will be hard to find her. What is the use of her real pictures?" Persona asked.

Reo sigh heavily. "Just to make sure if ever someone see her real face. And, I ask you to go there so that you will be the one to look for her. Look for every woman in that place that has black hair and cerulean eyes. Don't come back here if she's not with you or else you know what will happen." He threatened in his cold and dangerous tone.

"Yes." Persona and Misaki leave the mansion to take their job.

After one day…

Natsume was walking to the apartment with a bag of medicine in his hand. He takes a half day at work in the office because he decided to take care of Mikan. She is sick and resting alone in that place since Anna is on her café. Mikan insisted that she will be fine but Natsume is so stubborn saying that she can't take care of herself. This leads to another argument which resulted to insulting both sides. The truth is that she has only a low fever and cold which needs only rest. Natsume just overreacted.

On his way, a man handed him a paper and his eyes instantly widened. It was the picture of Mikan and he knew that they were looking at her. The man asked: Did you ever happen to see this woman?"

"No."

" How about a woman that looks like her, but instead she had blue eyes and black hair?"

"Sorry but I don't. There are a lot of woman here with black hair and blue eyes so I could not tell." He said coolly.

He hurriedly went home and tells her about it.

He arrive the apartment and went directly to her room. Mikan opened the door and she was startled when he drags her on bed and locked them at the room.

"Wh…what are you doing Natsume?" fear and shocked evident on her eyes.

He glared at her and tossed the paper to her. Mikan look at the paper and her eyes widened.

"Why you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just afraid and I can't trust anybody so I lied." She said softly looking at the floor.

"So you didn't trust me huh?" His eyes were covered by his bangs. Mikan gasps. "No! I… I mean yes! I trust you Natsume I just can't find the right time to tell you since we are both busy. I trust you more than anybody!"

"If you really do, then tell me everything. I don't need another lies."

"Okay… yes it's true. My real name is Mikan Yukihira Sakura, the daughter and successor of the very rich businessman in Japan, the number one company in Japan is ours. That is all I haven't told you about my life Natsume."

"So the day of your wedding and the reason you run away is true?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I never loved him and I will never will. My father betrothed me to him because of business and nothing else. I never trust Reo because I know that he only wants our company and money. He knew that I am the one who will inherit the company since I am the legitimate child of the Sakura's. My brother Tsubasa was adopted when his parents died on his 10th birthday. He helped me escape from Reo on the day of our wedding along with my best friend Hotaru and Ruka." She explained.

Natsume remained quiet for a few seconds pondering upon what he learned. This only increases his will to help her no matter what happened. He silently vowed to himself that he will protect her because…he loves her. Yes, he finally admitted it thinking what will happen if she will be with that bastard. He can't let that happen.

"Hn, I'm sorry also. I also lie to you."

"What do you mean Natsume? You are not really running away from a forced marriage, are you? Don't tell me that you are a wanted criminal and hiding from police?" she said quickly pointing at him. He whacked her head lightly.

"Idiot, I'm not!" he defended himself with annoyance to her sudden accusation. "I am really running away from my family as I told you. My real name is Natsume Hyuuga, not Ishida."

"Oh!" she scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment.

"Like you, I am the one who will inherit the Hyuuga industries but I will only have it when I married the woman that my grandfather chooses."

"Have you seen her already?"

"No."

"Eh, then why not give her a chance? Maybe you could fall in love with her and have a happy life together." She smiled but not her usual very happy smile. Deep inside, it hurts her to say that to him.

"I don't care about her. When I was younger, I made up my mind that no one will tell me what to do. I do things in my own and decide for myself. Selfish much but I don't care as long as I wanted to be free. I'm not a robot that they could easily control."

"You're lucky and brave Natsume. I admire you for standing up on what you want and you believe in." a slight blush is on her cheeks.

Natsume felt happy for knowing that she admired him. However, admiration is not enough that he wanted her to love him the way he does. "And besides, I already love someone." He added.

Mikan was shocked by what he said but hide her sadness thinking that she will never have a chance to him. "I see, so, who is that unlucky girl?"

He glared at her and slowly leans closer to her ear. "It's….secret." he whispered. Mikan pouted and punch him on the arm. To avoid that her to inquire further he changed the subject to more pressing matters.

"What is your plan now Mikan? They knew that you are here and I believe that your disguise won't do better. They also knew about that. You're fever is a blessing in disguise that you are not in that café. However, what if Anna told them?"

Mikan was afraid if Anna told them about her. "I need to get out here as soon as possible. I can't take their lives at risk." She run in her closet and hurriedly packed her things. Natsume went outside her room and go to his own.

After 15 minutes, Mikan is ready to leave but stopped by his voice. "Where are you going Polka?"

"I'm leaving now Natsume, if Anna already told them, then I'm not safe here neither them nor you." she panicked.

"And you are leaving me behind?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I need to." That's when she noticed a bag on his back. "Why did you have that bag Natsume?"

"Are you really stupid? I'm coming with you!" he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But-" she was cut off. "No buts now let's go." He drags her towards the back door if in case they are outside. Before they even get way to the front door, it opens which reveals the smiling face of Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko. The two runaways stopped on their track and Mikan was frozen in fear.

"Hey love birds where you two are going?" Koko asked grinning.

"Ehhh….uhm…." the two cannot say anything or cannot think.

The four just smiled. "Don't bother Mikan. We know why the two of you are leaving." Nonoko said.

"Yes. Actually, we are at the café when a man asked and give us a picture of you. He is looking for you but we lie to them. The power of love will prevail!" Anna said smiling dreamily at the last sentence. Mikan and Natsume sweat drop. 'Think about pure luck and blessing in disguise.' They thought.

"But Mikan- chan, are you the real daughter of the richest man with the biggest and successful company?" Yuu inquired while the others nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry for lying."

"It's okay, if you don't mind; can you tell us the truth?" Anna said.

"Of course, now I know that I could trust you all." She smiled. Mikan told them all about herself and why she and Natsume are in this situation. They understand them.

"So, where are you going now?" Nonoko asked after she finished her story.

"I don't know where but I guess anywhere would do as long as no one knows me." Mikan replied.

"Awww, I'm going to miss you Mikan- chan." The two women said.

"I will also miss you all." Mikan shed a tear.

"Awww, Natsume will miss you so much if you leave!" Koko suddenly blurted out which the two girls and Yuu agreed.

Natsume just smirk. "Actually I won't miss polka." The rest are just confused.

"Why Natsume? How about your love? The two of you have come this far...-"

Anna did not continue her rambling. "Shut up. I won't miss her since I'm coming with her. I won't leave this kid alone." Natsume said. "Hey! I'm not a kid!" Mikan pouted.

"That's great dude! Anyway I have a suggestion." Koko picked up a piece of paper and write something in it. After that, he handed it to Natsume. "That is a village in that province. Actually, I was born there and my parents live there. I will call them and say that you two are coming. Once a month, I go home and we can visit you there."

"That's great Koko, thank you so much!" Mikan hug him much to Natsume's annoyance.

"Yeah Mikan it's great, we can see each other again." Nonoko and Anna hug her.

Yuu interrupted them. "Now that it is settled, we should help them ride the train without them noticing you."

"I have an idea!" Nonoko shouted. "Come to my room Mikan, we will dye your hair to new color. What do you want, pink, blue, red or blond?" she drags her inside her room.

After an hour, Mikan emerge from the room. Her blond braided hair caught their attention. Her hair somewhat match perfectly. Natsume could only stare in awe at her. Koko noticed him and give him handkerchief. "Wipe out that drool on your mouth, it's disgusting." Natsume glared at him while Koko laugh hard.

On their way, Natsume look side by side if someone was following them or the men hired by Reo is there. When they turn on the corner, Persona was walking to their direction after he asked of one person. Mikan stopped on her track with fear evident on her eyes. She was so nervous when he was nearer so Natsume do the thing he could only think of.

He drags her in the corner but because there's nowhere to hide, he turned on his back and faced Mikan. He does something she could never imagine.

He cupped on her cheeks and kissed her.

Persona only snorted and disgusted by the sight. "Oi, you two get a room." He continue walking until he was nowhere in sight.

Natsume pulled away and avoided her gaze. Mikan flushed hard and dumb folded. She could not believe it. Natsume kissed her and she kissed back.

She felt his hand into her and silently lead her to the train station.

Meanwhile, Mikan's phone was left in her room. Nonoko, that happens to pass by, heard the ring and answer the call.

"Hello," she said.

"Mikan." A cold and stoic voice was heard.

"This is not Mikan. Who is this?"

"Hotaru. I want to talk to her." She said. "Is that Mikan-chan?" another voice was heard from the other line. She knew it was Ruka. "No."

"Ruka and Hotaru, Mikan is not here, she already left."

"What do you mean?" inquired Hotaru.

"She just left an hour ago. She told the truth to us and they are in danger in this town. Reo already found out that they are here."

"Damn, how did he know? Wait, you said they. Who's with Mikan?" she asked.

"Oh, Mikan is with Natsume. He said he will protect and help her no matter what."

"Who's Natsume Ruka?" she heard Hotaru asked her fiancé. "Eh, he's the one who helped her to escape from the wedding till now." Ruka said.

"Okay, but how can I contact her if that baka left her phone. She is really an idiot."

"I'll give you the Natsume's number." She gave it to her.

"Thank you for taking care of that idiot."

"No problem. She is also our friend."

"Ruka, are you sure that no one see you with Mikan?" Hotaru was deep in thought.

"Yes, I'm sure Hotaru. Besides, only you and Tsubasa I talked about her. No one else. Why?"

"It's just so suspicious that the same day we knew of her whereabouts, they also knew it. This only means one thing. Someone was listening to our conversation." She concluded.

"Who might that be?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know but I have a suspicion."

"Who?"

"Misaki. Don't tell these new development on Mikan to Tsubasa understand?"

"Yes."

"IDIOT! STUPID! Search for her in every corner of that town. Don't return without her. Don't stop." Reo angrily slammed his phone at the floor that caused it to break into pieces.

"Misaki, I want you to stay with Tsubasa and tell me if he contacted his sister. I want every detail." He ordered the woman.

She nodded and leaves immediately. "Tsubasa, I'm sorry." She thought as a single tear escape from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Damn! We're already late." Natsume sigh while dishevel his hair out of frustration. They arrive at the station when the train started to move. It was the only transportation there and will be back in two hours. So, they have to wait with the others until it arrive.

"We can't do anything about it Natsume. We just have to wait." Mikan said softly with still flushed face from earlier. _'No! Mikan please don't expect too much. It was only a kiss to save you not that he intentionally wanted it. Please you will only be hurt in the end if you continue this.' _She thought_. 'I love him but I don't know if he feels the same. I love him but I cannot anymore endanger his life. He wanted freedom and I know this kind of life where I have to hide will only cause him harm. I can't let that happen. I should not drag him into this.'_

Natsume oblivious to her predicament is looking at her intently when he noticed a strand of black hair under her blond locks. "I thought Nonoko dye your hair then why I can see strands of black hair in you?" he asked.

"Uhm, actually, she did not. She forgot it in her hometown last week so she just handed me this wig." She explained.

"Oh I see. Then just be careful so that it won't fall."

"Okay thanks for your concern. By the way, I just have to go to the restroom. I'll be back later." Mikan lied. She decided to leave him alone so that she will never be a burden to him.

"Okay I'll wait here. Don't take too long the train will arrive soon."

"I'm sorry Natsume." She said softly only she can hear while walking.

After 30 minutes, the train arrived but Mikan was still on the restroom. Or so he thought. He decided to search for her. He knocks on the door of the restroom and asked the ladies there if they ever seen her but she's not there. He then run and looks for her around.

Meanwhile, Mikan is on the corner away from their previous seat. The train arrived so she then proceeds to go inside but stopped when she bumped into someone. Unfortunately, she landed on her butt and looked for the person she bumped into. She gasps when the person in front of her was no other than Persona. They gaze at each other for a second when Persona suddenly smirked.

"Well, look what I got. You can't hide forever Mikan Sakura." Her eyes widened and she noticed that the wig has fallen which reveals her identity. He got her wrist and drags her. "LET ME GO!" she shouted as her struggle from his firm hold. Few people just look at them but none of them help her.

Mikan continues to struggle and kick him to escape but it was useless. 'Natsume help me!' she thought as she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, his hold loosened and a strong arm enveloped her in a protective embrace while Persona lay at the ground with bleeding nose. She looked up to her savior and cried in happiness because Natsume is there before her eyes. He protected her again.

Persona was still on the ground bleeding from the hard punch from Natsume when the other men of Reo were advancing towards them. Natsume hold her hand tightly and drags her away. They run and run while they are tailing behind. They run fast as they could and as far as their feet take them. He never let go of her hand and tightened his hold. He doesn't want to lose her now, nor not ever.

Minutes have passed of running, Mikan started to lose her strength. Their pursuers were getting nearer and nearer.

"Natsume, please let go of my hand. I cannot run anymore, my feet were tired and I don't know if I can keep up. Save yourself Natsume. Just leave me here and I will face the consequences." Mikan said grasping for air as they run.

"No!" he said firmly. "I will not leave you here. We can make it polka, just trust me. I will protect you no matter what. We will lose them so don't worry."

"But-" he cut her off. "Don't say anything just save your energy and strength for running not to your mouth." She pressed her lips together and keeps quite. A simple smile was displayed on her face.

They continue to escape and they successfully cross the street while their pursuers stopped on their track because of a speeding huge truck that block their way. When it pass already, Mikan and Natsume were nowhere in sight.

Mikan and Natsume found themselves at the edge of a deep forest. They decided to rest for a while and seated at the base of a tree. Heavy breathing escaped from them. Silence accompanies them as they catch their breath.

"We should keep going. We never knew if they followed us even here." Natsume broke the silence.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"We will enter the forest and make it to the opposite end."

"What? Uh uh, are you crazy? It is very dangerous there. Can't you see how scary looking this place is? What if there are wild animals and snakes. We are going to die!" Mikan said exasperatedly.

"Shut up will you Polka!" he shouted. "I will let you choose. We will go back to the town where they are looking for us or enter the forest. Either way, both of them have the possibility that we will die. Now choose." He ordered.

Mikan thought. _'Yeah he is right. If we go back there, Persona will be there waiting for us. If we are caught, Natsume will be in danger and I don't know what they will do to him. What if I leave him here? I'm sure he will be safe but… what if he go after me? Besides, he promised me that he will protect me. Definitely not an option and we can't go back. But… if we proceed to the forest, wild animals are waiting for us. argh, what to do?' _her thought was interrupted when he squeezed her hand…and then…

He smiled.

She was captivated by his rare smile. His smile was only for her. She smiled back.

"Let's go. It's getting late and we should find a safe place to stay for the night." Mikan said. Natsume smirked and followed her entering the forest. _'I should not be afraid because Natsume will be there for me. Yes we can make it and I trust him.' _

After minutes of searching, they settled on a cave that they found near the river. Mikan placed their things inside while she waited for Natsume who look for food.

He arrived with different kind of fruits in his hands. Without saying a word, he took off his shirt which revealed his muscular and toned body. Mikan's eyes widened and a blush etched across her face.

"Like what you see Polka?" he smirked.

Mikan's face flushed bright red. "You wish! Hmp. Definitely not!" she turned on her back.

A sound of splashing water was heard and when she looked up, Natsume was on the river with a long stick on his hand catching fish. Mikan could only admire how he looks and how responsible he is. She was so lucky to have him. Natsume noticed her staring at him. "Come here polka. If you want to eat then get your own. I won't give you mine." He called. Lucky? Never mind.

A vein popped out her head and stormed towards the river. She is cursing nonstop because she can't catch fish. She was wet from head to toe because of her clumsiness, she fall on the river. Natsume meanwhile was amused and is definitely laughing of her misfortunes. Yes, he laughs. When she noticed it, she feels happy and joined his laughter. She pulled him into the river and he was soaked in water. Water fight begins and they are both enjoying themselves.

They get tired and now, they sit across the fire while cooking their fish. Mikan actually did not catch any fish so Natsume just give her.

"Ne, Natsume, thank you for everything. I don't know what to do if you're not with me." she said after eating. They lay on the grass and are looking to the stars.

"Hn." He stared at the fire in deep thought. "Why did that man easily recognize you when you have that disguise?"

"Actually, the wig has fallen. Even though my hair is different, he will easily recognize me since I grow up with him. He knew me better because he was my former bodyguard. When I was only six years old, father hired him to protect me from possible dangers since I'm the only heir of the Sakura Company. He became my second father but after mother died, he also stops working for us. I don't know what happened to him. Now, I am really surprised that he is working for Reo." She lowered her head and a single tear escaped from her eyes.

"I see. But now, don't think too hard about that. We should think on how we will survive in this wilderness and make it to the opposite end." He said.

Mikan sat up and hug her knees while her head was buried in them. "I'm really sorry Natsume I drag you into this mess. I never intended to make your life as miserable as mine. I am really sorry." She cried. "I really hope Hotaru and my brother find the evidences against Reo and his father. I believe that they do something to the company but my father failed to see that. I hope this will end soon and I will make sure that they will be in jail until they die.

Natsume also sat up and hug her tightly. "Shh, don't cry Mikan. I am here and everything will be alright in the end. Don't blame yourself for this because you know that this is my choice. I choose you over my life." He whispered.

Mikan's hazel orbs widened and her heard beats faster when she heard him say her name. Butterflies were on her stomach as she heard those words he said. "Na- Natsume, you don't have to do it. I am nobody and please don't waste your life to me. I don't know what to feel and what to do if something happened to you."

"I said you shut up Polka. This is my choice and don't ever think that it is your fault. I already promised myself to help and protect you. I will never let you marry that bastard."

"Why? Why do you have to do this? Why do you choose to help me?" she looked at him directly.

Natsume also stared back. "It… It was because I want to." He said.

"Why do you want to?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? I already said it is because I simply want to." He said.

Mikan stared at him in disbelief. "Your reason is not enough for you to stay with me. If you only wanted to help me because you want to, then you should leave me alone." She shouted while tears continuously fall.

"Why are you saying that Polka?" he asked as his anger now rising.

"I don't need your pity Natsume!"

"But I don't pity you. I told you it was because I wanted to help you even it caused my life!" he shouted back.

"Then why? Just answer me, why did you want to help me. I don't want you to be in danger because I fallen in love with you. Did you hear me, I LOVE YOU and if…" she was cut off.

"IT WAS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO! I REALLY DO MIKAN AND I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME. I WANT TO BE WITH YOU." He shouted as he embraced her tightly and buried his head on her hair. "Please just let me be with you."

Mikan was now crying uncontrollably and is very happy to know that he loves her back. She only nodded and hugged him back.

Minutes after, they look into each other's eyes. They locked their gaze at each other with full of love and joy. In each passing seconds, their faces grew near each other until their lips finally met.

They shared a true and passionate kiss under the stars.

"What's the meaning of this Kenji?" Narumi snapped angrily.

"Tsk, tsk. You never get it don't you Naru? You are really fool. I planned this all along and now, everything is going into places. I just need you daughter to marry my son and alas, all your money will be mine. Hahaha." He laughed evilly.

"Bastard! Don't let my daughter into this mess. This is our fight and you can take all my money. Get everything what you want but do not touch Mikan. I will give you the company if you want." He pleaded.

"Haha. Whether you like it or not, In due time your Company will be mine including all your money. You fall into our lies and scheme and look at you now… pathetic." He spat on him.

"Why are you doing this Kenji? I've already pay all my debts to you including the very high interest and yet you are never satisfied that you want all my money. What did I do wrong to you that you fooled me?" Narumi tried to hurt him but wasn't able to do so since two men is holding him.

"Why?... Ask your father what he did to mine!" he cried.

"And what does this something to do with my father?" Narumi was confused.

"So, he never did tell you? Fine, I'm going to tell you." he calmly seated at the couch and looked at him directly. "Your father is the only reason my father and mother died. I was very young then when our fathers established a company. They became very successful in years but your father lied to mine. He secretly opens an account and some of the company's money is put in there. Your father is a thief and the company slowly falls. We became poor. To save us, your father suggested selling their share to a rich businessman. They did but my father found out that your father is the one who really bought it. He cannot do anything about it until he commits suicide. After my father died, my mother was so devastated and lost on her thoughts that she did not notice a speeding car towards her. I was left all alone because of your family, because of your company that was also ours!" by the end of it, he was trembling in anger.

Narumi remained silent by the revelation. He cannot believe that his father will do it.

"Your Company is not enough. I wanted to see the old man suffer by taking away everything from him. He is not in the other country. He is here and soon, your family will reunite. Hahaha." He left Narumi alone in the room while the guards are outside.

"Let me go Reo!" Tsubasa shouted as he was dragged to a certain room.

"Don't worry Tsubasa, I will not kill you _yet._" He whispered the last word so only he could hear. "You will see soon your family. In few days, Persona will come with Mikan." He smirked.

"He can't find her. She is on the other country."

"Haha. You think you can fool me? I'm not an idiot Tsubasa. I know where she is and when she arrived, she will marry me immediately considering you, your father and your grandfather are prisoner. She will marry me in exchange of your freedom."

"Gra- grandfather is here? But I thought he is in New York." Tsubasa can't believe what he heard. "How?"

"Tch. Ask your questions later to your family. Right Misaki?"

'Misaki?' he thought. Her trusted girlfriend came into view. His eyes widened while she avoided his gaze. "Why are you doing this Misaki? Are you with them?" he stuttered. Her girlfriend only nodded for confirmation.

"Now, it's time for your reunion." Reo ordered his two men to bring Tsubasa to the room where his father and grandfather were.

Note: thanks to SaKuRa-cHaN41, qwerty123456789 (What do you mean by won't centralize? Hehe. Sorry I don't know what it means), Crimson-Midnight-Moon (yeah you're right. She was only blackmailed which I will reveal on the next chapter), and xSapphirexRosesxFanx (Marry? Hmmm. One thing is for sure Mikan will be married. Haha but don't worry, I'm a solid NatsumeXMikan fan…)

Please I want you to read my Story SOMEDAY…SOMEWHERE. I promise you will love it. It was my favorite and please leave a review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Tsubasa stared at his girlfriend with sad expression. "How could you do this to us Misaki? Why?" he said silently as tears started to fall from his eyes. The said lady avoided his gaze and turned on her back. "I love you so much. Are all those things you said to me are all lies? Do you love me?" he asked desperately._

"_You are really a fool to believe me. It was all an act to be close to your family. Being your girlfriend and make you fall in love with me are just part of a plan." She said coldly. "And now that Mikan will soon be captured, Reo changed his plan and you will be used as bait for her to agree to marry Reo." She added._

_Tsubasa's eyes widen in disbelief. "I… you…you're kidding right? I won't believe you. Say that this is one of your pranks to me. You will hit me then laugh hard after right?" he laughs a bit while tears were streaming down his cheeks._

"_NO!" she shouted and glared at him. "Stop dreaming Tsubasa. You are so pathetic." She turned on her heels and walk away. She closed the door and when she was outside, a hand tapped her shoulder. "Nice one Misaki. Good job. Stay loyal to your master kitten so that Youchi and Serina will live." Reo smirked and walked pass her. Misaki lowered her head and this time, tears fall freely from her eyes as she runs to her room to pour out all her pain and frustrations._

Misaki's eyes shot open from her deep slumber. Sweat drops from her forehead from his dream. No, it was not a dream she knew. She did that to him. Red puffy eyes stared at the two bodies sleeping on two hospital beds. One of them is a young boy and the other is a beautiful lady lying peacefully.

The boy was named Youchi and he is ten years old. He was the only and younger brother of Misaki. Their parents died in fire when he was nine. Serina, who is a very close friend to their family take care of them. She and her husband Persona treat them as their own children. They gave them food, education, clothing, home and love. They were happy but certain event changed her life.

**Flashback**

_Misaki, Youchi, Serina and Yuka were riding on the limo. They are going home from the party they attended and talking happily while Youchi sleep throughout the ride. Serina and Yuka were old friends that just met recently so Yuka insisted that they ride with her to catch up with each other. They did not notice that the driver was already panicking inside and fear visible in his eyes. He tried to stop the car but he failed since there was no break and much worst, a speeding car was heading towards their direction. They just heard the driver shouted and all went blank and dark._

_Misaki opened her eyes a while later and she found herself staring at the white ceiling. She clearly smell medicines and she knew she was in the hospital. Slowly she remembered what happened and a worried expression etched across her face. She thought about her brother and Serina. A nurse came by her room to check her condition and she desperately asked where they are. Her world crumbled upon learning that they were at the operating room for almost eight hours and in critical condition while she only have few cuts and bumps. According to the doctors, it was a miracle that she only got that while her companions are in critical condition and one was dead- Yuka, Mikan and Tsubasa's mother._

She looked at the woman she considered mother and speak. "Mom, what I am going to do now?" she called her mom when they adopted them. "I love him. I fall in love with him but I did not deserve his love. I'm a horrible person for doing this to him. I broke his heart and he will never forgive me. I love him… but, I love you more. I need to do this for you and Youchi to live. I am really hurting now. Please Serina, open your eyes I need you. I need someone to listen to me." She cried and cried until she again falls asleep.

In the corner of the room, a figure was standing motionless. He looked up the ceiling while preventing with all his might his tears from falling. He heard Misaki and feels sorry for her. Like her, he was hurt because this is the only thing he could do for them. He has no choice during that time that he accepted the offer of Kenji and Reo in order for them to live. But, there's no way of escaping this hell. He loves his family and he will do everything for them to live even if it caused his life.

**Flashback**

_Persona was waiting outside the office building for Mikan. Suddenly, his phone ring and he answered it. His face turned pale and the phone slipped to his hands. Mikan, who is currently walking towards him, is bewildered by his expression. Persona sees her and motioned her to go inside the car. She obliged without another word and he hurriedly drives the car towards the hospital. On their way, he explained to her about the accident. _

_They arrive at the hospital and hurriedly run towards the emergency room. Mikan broke out when she was told about the death of her mother. She cries nonstop in his arms until her father and brother arrive. He just looked at her but his mind wandered around the condition of his wife and adopted son who was still in the operating room._

_Mikan and her family arrange the burial of Yuka while he remained at the side of Misaki. They were so shocked and devastated that they fail to help them. He learned from the doctor that his wife is in coma and Youchi needs an operation and a specialist from other country, but he doesn't have enough money. When Reo learned about his situation, he took advantage of it and offered help in exchange of his service against the Sakura's. He obliged wanting his family to live and work for him. By the help of him, Youchi was successfully operated while Serina's condition is becoming better. Misaki learned by accident their deal so Reo forced her to act nice and make Tsubasa fall for her or else he will stop supporting their hospitalization. Because she wanted them to live, she did it even she knew that his heart will be broken at the end_

"I'm sorry Serina. I know that if you wake up, you are going to hate me for what I did to Yuka's family. I can't help it because I love you and I will do everything to make you live. I just hope that you will forgive me soon because I don't know if I lose you, Youchi and Misaki. Please just wake up so that we can escape into this hell and stop their torment. I can no longer help but to feel sorry for them but Kenji and Reo were just the perfect spawn of evil. I need you more than anything so please just wake up to end our and their misery." Persona stared at his sleeping wife then to Misaki.

"I'm sorry too Misaki. I know what you feel right now but please just keep going strong because I know this will soon end." A small smile etched across his face when he remembered the man who helped Mikan. Truth to be told, he has the opportunity to dodge the punch landing into his face but, he never did, so he was slump to the ground. He was happy to know that Mikan has someone to protect her and by just looking at his eyes, he was ready and determined to save her. He pretended to be really hurt and unable to stand up for them to run.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was sleeping peacefully when she was awoken by the strange noise coming from her living room. She gently walked towards the room with her cell phone clutch on her chest. The noise was getting louder and she was shocked when all of a sudden, all her things were broken and she saw a man destroying her other furniture. She dialed Ruka's number and gently backs away when she hit a flower vase and landed on the floor. This caught the attention of the man and he swiftly move towards her holding a knife. Her eyes widened that she was unable to hear Ruka answered the phone. The man snickered and laughs evilly while showing her the knife which caused Hotaru to tremble in fear. However, she came into her senses and runs towards her room. The man followed her. She was sweating profusely and hid behind a large closet. She searched for her phone but her fear increased when she found out that it was left in the living room.

"I know that you are there lady. You can't hide from me." Came a very deep voice. This caused Hotaru to finally cry silently and praying for a miracle to happen. A shadow came in front of her and the man lowered his head into her level. He snickered evilly then cold metal touched her cheeks. Slowly, the man planted a cut into her face and said. "If you value your life, better not mend with the problems of Sakura's. I can kill you now if I want but this will serve as warning to watch your own business. If you do not continue your investigation against master Kenji and his son, you will regret I assure you that you, your brother and your beloved fiancé will meet in hell. You don't want that to happen don't you?"

Blood slowly pours out her cheeks that mixed with her tears. Her eyes widened with fear evident in those amethyst eyes. The man stands up and continues destroying her house while she sat in the corner trembling. After a while the man leaves her alone still in shock when he heard that the door bust open. He jump on the window just when at the same time, Ruka arrived.

Ruka has horrible expression on his face as he take a look at the place. He was panicking while searching for Hotaru and he was relieved when he found her at the corner near a big closet. He sits next to her and that's when he noticed the cut and the blood pouring out. He also noticed her dazed expression with fear in her eyes while trembling. Anger boiled inside him because it was the first time he saw Hotaru in this state. She looks so weak and vulnerable far from the stoic and calm demeanor.

"Hotaru, it's me Ruka. You are safe now." He caressed her face and wiped the blood out of her and gently hugs her smaller form. She clung into him tightly and after a while, her breathing was even a bit relaxed but he still continues to sooth her by patting her back.

"That bastard, someday he will pay for this." She finally said slowly returning into a strong woman. "Who?" he asked. "It was Reo and his father. They send someone to warn me to leave them alone. They knew that we are secretly investigating them and they say that if I do not, he will kill us along with my brother." She cried. "I wanted to help Mikan but brother's life is at stake now."

"What are you planning to do now Hotaru?" Ruka asked her still in embrace.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I … I … we need to think of something."

"Shhh, don't force yourself to think about it right now. You are exhausted and you need to rest. I'll take you to my home. I'll be always here to help you and when you are feeling better, we will think of something to help them. Let us just hope that Natsume will take care of Mikan. She needs him the most."

"O- Okay." Ruka carried her bridal style while Hotaru rest her head at his chest. They entered the car and drove to his house.

It was still dark when Natsume wake up. He felt a heavy thing in his chest but a smell of strawberry filled his nose. A strand of hair ticked his face and when he looked down, a head rested on his chest. He remembered what happen last night and he smiled sweetly while reminiscing the feeling of her lips against his. He will definitely love waking up like this and he knew that he will taste again her sweet luscious lips but that would be later. He looked to his side and noticed that they fell asleep under the Sakura tree instead of the cave that they looked for a whole day.

He remembered the previous night were they shared a heavy make out session and falls asleep in each other's arms. Suddenly, Mikan stirred and gently opened her hazel eyes. She looked at him lovingly and smile that could rival the sun. He smiled back.

"Morning Polka."

Mikan pouted for a second but smiled again. "Morning too Natsume!"

She gasped when he turned their position and Mikan was now underneath him. Their eyes locked then Natsume smirked. She was caught off guard when he crashed his lips into hers aggressively. She rested her hands around his neck while his was on the side of her head supporting his weight. He gently bit her bottom lip and asked for entrance which she gladly grants.

They continue their intimate moment when Mikan's stomach grumbled much to Natsume's annoyance. They parted and breathing heavily with tint of red colored their faces. For Mikan, it was both from the kiss and embarrassment. "Tch. Idiot, you ruin the moment." He commented.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot. I am just hungry." She crossed her arms to her chest and pouted. He just sighed and walks away. After a while, he came back with fruits and gave it to her. "Oi, eat now. Feed those snakes and dinosaurs on your stomach."

A vein popped out her head. "What did you say? Argh. You are really a jerk. How can those creatures fit in my stomach huh?" she challenged.

He shrugged. "I dunno, it's just that I noticed that you seems to eat your last meal and will be executed tomorrow."

"See, your being illogical here Natsume. I thought you are a genius." she smirked proud of her comeback.

"Says the one who can't even catch a fish, who wears childish panties, who eat like a pig like there's no tomorrow and tripped on her own feet."This time, his smirked widened and she was now fuming in anger.

"How- how dare you pervert, jerk!" she shrieked.

"It's you who always show your underwear to me. It was like you are seducing me. Just tell me if you want me."

Mikan blushed. "Oh Kami, what have I done to send me this self- conceited, obnoxious panty peeking bastard?"

"And you forgot to mention hot and handsome."

"See… he was really… really arrogant!" she stopped on her ranting when she was held in a tight embrace by Natsume. He whispered seductively, "But you love me."

"Yeah."

"Wait, you tricked me!" she pointed accusingly at him. He laughs hard and run as Mikan chased ready to hit him. "Whatever polka, but you know that it's true." He called out. He stopped so Mikan crashed into him and they stumbled on the ground with him on top of her.

"Don't worry, I love you more." He said as she melted into his gaze. He pecked on her lips then get off.

"Natsume, please don't let Reo take me away from you." she said softly.

"I promise. I will not let anyone take you away and even if they did, which I don't want, always remember that I will save you."

"Thank you." she closed her eyes and once again their lips met and savor the moment they have with each other.

They shared their breakfast happily and after, they started to walk to God- knows- where they were heading.

AliOrox (Thanks. I'm glad that you enjoyed the plot and for saying that it was not cliché at all. I am trying to think of scenes that were somewhat not so predictable so wish me luck.), SaKuRa-cHaN41,(Thanks.. ), xSapphirexRosesxFanx (Thanks. What do you mean by "i hope Hotaru and Ruka have better luck that Mikan's family?" sorry, don't understand. Hehe.), qwerty123456789 (So I really guess it right about the centralize thing.)

Yes, another chapter done! Please read and review I need an inspiration. Until next chapter!

And also please Read and Review my Story **SomedaySomewhere**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hotaru, I've heard what happened in your apartment. Are you okay now?" A man entered the room.

"I'm okay now brother. Thanks to Ruka. However, you should not worry about me. Please bother, go to other country." Hotaru said coldly.

"What? You want me to go abroad, but why?"

"I'm just afraid for your safety. You know what I did this past few months and I'm afraid that you will be in danger."

"Look Hotaru, I know that she is your best friend and-" he was cut off. "Don't say it brother. She is my best friend and I am willing to help her in every way I can even if it caused my life. So please, just save yourself and don't worry about me. Ruka is here with me and I know that I will be safe."

Subaru sighed. "I know. You just cut me off. What I am trying to say is that Mikan is also like a younger sister to me and I am willing to help her." he smiled.

Hotaru looked at him surprised. "What do you mean brother?"

"I know your current situation and Ruka told me about it. So, my friend Sakurano will be here in any minute. He will be the one to help us." just then, Ruka entered the room with the man Subaru told her. He introduced them to one another.

"By the way, I'm a police chief inspector and your brother told me about your situation. I must say that you are all in difficult situation. We need evidences to prove that they are guilty from the assault against you and possible scheme and bribery on the Sakura Company." Sakurano explained to them. "Furthermore, I will continue my investigation and I need your cooperation Ms. Imai. We need your statement about that night in your place and if you happen to have a security camera in your apartment, we can use it as strong evidence. Meanwhile, we need your statement and describe the man who sneaks into your place."

Hotaru's eyes lightened and a small smile crept on her face. "Yes, thank you so much for reminding me. I will soon go back there and check for the security camera and as soon as I have it, I will give it to you immediately. I will make sure that man will pay."

"But,- Subaru interrupted- What if they happen to bail for themselves and they threat us again?"

"Don't worry Subaru, I will assign police officers to protect you all."

"It was not that I worry about, Tsubasa and uncle Narumi are missing and I do believe that they are captured by them. We need to rescue them." She said.

"I will ask for the search warrant in their home and let us just hope that they are located somewhere in that place or else, we need to hire undercover agent to locate their whereabouts."

"Fair enough, thank you so much for your help and I just hope this will soon end." They continue talking while Hotaru is giving her statement about the incident.

It's been two days since Mikan and Natsume entered the forest. They were exhausted from walking through the forest the whole day to make it to the nearest village or town. They stopped several times to rest for a minute and eat, then continue their journey. The rest of the walk was full of teasing and occasional shriek from Mikan whenever they encounter large animals and snakes which Natsume secretly enjoyed because every time she did that, she will cling into him tightly.

Mikan was now very tired that she failed to notice a root on her way and she tripped. "Owww, it really hurts."

"You are so clumsy Polka. Will you be more careful sometimes?" He kneeled beside her and looked at her feet. He noticed that there is a wound on her left foot and is bleeding. She sat up and looked at Natsume who was now cleaning her wound and gently tied it with his handkerchief to stop bleeding. Mikan stared at him with awe and a deep blush was visible on her cheeks. _'Natsume was really sweet and caring inside. I'm so happy that he is with me throughout these problems. I really hope that at the end of this journey we will be happy together. I know that I will never love anyone but him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Oh, how I wish that my problem with that Mouri's will end soon.' _She thought.

'_Stupid Polka. She was really careless and look what happened to her. Doesn't she know how I care for her and hurt seeing her in pain? Idiot. She really loves to freak me out. Look I know I am overreacting with a simple wound but please, I really love her and as much as possible, I don't want a filthy insect or mosquito touched her. Argh, I'm really pathetic. This Idiot totally makes me look as overprotective as a mother to her child.' _ He thought as frown etched on his handsome face as he clean her wound. As he finished, he turned on his back. "Climb on my back and I will carry you. Who knows what may happen next to you for being an idiot. I swear, I won't feel guilty if you fall and roll on a cliff and die. It was your fault and not mine."

Mikan pouted. "Yeah whatever, say what you want genius. You love me so much that you are willing to carry me on you back just to make sure that I'm safe. You're so sweet." Mikan giggled and smiled at her victory for he knows that she is right.

"Whatever." She climbed on his back and he started to walk. "You know what polka; I suggest that you eat less. You're so heavy that could rival a weight of a pig." He said out of the blue. He was hit on the back of his head by Mikan. "You are really mean!"

It was early afternoon when Mikan got off him and walk beside him when the pain in her left foot subsided. "Natsume look!" Mikan suddenly blurted out and he gaze at the direction she pointed. He smiled. "We did it Natsume! Were on the road." She jumped happily like a kid.

"Will you stop that polka? It was really annoying." He held her hand and together, they dashed toward the road.

However, when their feet landed on the hard ground, they were shocked when several men dressed in black pointed their guns at them. They did not dare to move and when Natsume noticed her fear; he held her hand into him tightly. He gently squeezed it and gave her a reassuring smile. But, as quickly he gave that smile, it faded shortly after a car stopped in front of them. The man they were running to suddenly emerge from it and looked at them intently.

"I told you Mikan that you cannot escape forever to me. The play is over my lady and it's time to continue our wedding." He said as smirked evilly.

Natsume stood in front of her. "Never! Over my dead body, I will not marry you. I'd rather die than be tied forever in you." Mikan cried. Reo narrowed his eyes in the man in front of her. "Really?" he challenged.

Natsume interrupted them. "I will die first before you take her away." He said coldly.

"Tsk, tsk. Who are you? If you want to die then I can give you what you want. I will do anything to claim her." Reo snapped at him.

"I'm his boyfriend and I tell you she will never be yours. She is not either a price to claim or a thing to own. How dare you!" he tried to punch Reo but failed to do so since the people around pointed their guns at him ready to shoot him at any time. "Natsume!" Mikan screamed and held his hand. "Please do not. I don't want you to die!"

"I'd rather die than to see you suffer with him. I will try everything to save you even if it caused my life. I will hold this hand until the end and run away with you forever."

Reo made a sick laugh. "haha. How touching is that Mikan? However, I will also not let you run again this time. You will come to me whether you like it or not or else-" He showed them a picture of her family being tortured. "They will die."

Mikan's eyes widened and tears now freely fall from her hazel orbs. "Wh- What did you do to them?" she stuttered.

"I just use them for you to marry me so that I can already own the company including all your properties. Hahaha. You will come to me or they will suffer?" he said. "I will give you the company and all our properties just leave us alone. It was yours now so please let them free." Mikan pleaded.

"Haha. You think that I only want your money. Please, you must be that stupid not to notice. Ever since I landed my eyes on you, I fell in love with you and no matter what happen, you will be mine. So to make everything easy for them, come with me. As soon as the ceremony ends, I will let them live freely."

Reo extended his hand towards her. Mikan on the other hand cannot believe what she heard so she hesitantly stretched her hand to hold into him. However, Natsume smack away his hand and hold hers tightly. "No! I will not let you take her." he said.

"Persistent are we? Haha. I admire your courage young man but-" he snap his hand and in an instant, his men attacked Natsume. Mikan was pushed to the side while Natsume fight back. "Run! Run now Mikan. Save yourself!" He said in between pants as he fight five men. "But Natsume I cannot leave you here. Not in this kind of situation." She argued back. "I said Run now Polka. I will be fine."

"But-" She cannot form any words or her body can move of what she witnessed. She felt numb and collapsed on the ground crying. Natsume was full of blood and is continuously beaten to no end while he fights back. He cannot certainly win from five strong men. Natsume was punched to the face, stomach, chest and other area and blood was streaming down his nose and head. When he collapsed on the ground, he was kicked senseless as he could only shout in pain. Mikan had so much and she just shut her eyes and placed her hand on her ears. "STOP!" she cried loudly.

Reo on the other hand was enjoying the show when he heard Mikan shout. "You cannot take what you see Mikan? He wants it. It is because of you he suffered." He said as he put out something from his back. Mikan's eyes widened when Reo pointed his gun at him. "Say goodbye to your lover."

"No!" Mikan rushed to his side and pushed away the persons who beat him. She hugs him tightly and protectively. Luckily, Reo did not shot the gun. "Please do not kill him. I will do everything you want just please spare his life and my family. I will marry you and be yours forever just promise me you will let them alone."

"Of course Mikan, I promise. Now, let's go and we just leave him here. Sooner or later, someone will help him." Mikan tried to stand up but Natsume hold her hand tightly never wanting to let go. She looked at him intently and tears fall when she noticed his eyes full of love, sadness, vulnerability, and pleading her to never go. She closed her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She stands and walks away from him. Rain started to fall as it mixed with their tears.

Mikan entered the car and soon, it drove away. She looked back on his almost lifeless body from the back while he was looking at the car as it drove away from him, as Mikan was moving away from his sight. He tried to stand up and walk. He was limping wanted to follow them but, he was tired. With all his might, he called; "MIKAN!" and he lost consciousness in the middle of empty cold, wet and long road as his voice echoed along with the wind.

Natsume was awakened in a room where he recognized as a hospital. He looked on his sides and noticed the other patients laying on their hospital beds. He remembered what happened earlier in that day as tears unconsciously flow from his crimson orbs. _'I'm really sorry Mikan. I am not good enough to protect you. It was my fault that you were captured and is in danger. If only I am much stronger I could win against them and we can run away to them. I am so useless Mikan for letting you go. I love you so much that I am willing to give up everything even my own life but I guess it was never enough. But, because I do feel strongly for you, I will fulfill my promise. I will save you no matter what. I won't give up on you. Just please stay strong and wait for me. I will definitely come to save you.' _he thought.

Shadows beside him cut off his thoughts and he looked up to the persons. He was glad on the inside but kept his cool when he noticed that Koko, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko staring at him worriedly.

"Dude, I really freak out when Anna told us that you were in this hospital." Koko said.

"Anna? So it's you who help and bring me to this place. Thank you." he said.

"No. it was actually one of my waitress in the café happened to help you. She informed me that you were lying on that side of the road and is bleeding profusely and when she recognized you, she called me immediately. What happened to you Natsume? And where is Mikan?" she asked worriedly.

Natsume replied stoically but pain and sadness was visible in his eyes. "She was taken away by that bastard." Silence shared among them.

Nonoko is the one who broke the deafening silence. "Excuse me but I need to call Ruka and Hotaru, they need to know." She dialed her phone and talk to Ruka.

Minutes later, the call ended. "He said that he will inform Hotaru. He also told me that they will come as soon as they can."

Meanwhile, Mikan was crying while staring at the dark sky. She was currently locked on a room beside his. _'This is it. I will go to hell in few days. I'm really sorry Natsume. I really love you but I need to do this for my family and you. You know what, I really cherish the times when we are together. He may have me but not my heart and mind. My heart will only beats for you and only you.'_ she continue thinking about him and he time when they argue, fight, annoy, comfort, kiss and love each other.

"_I promise. I will not let anyone take you away and even if they did, which I don't want, always remember that I will save you." - Natsume_

A smile was brought on her lips as she remembered Natsume told those words to her. Her heart begins to flutter and hope was seemed to grow inside her.

'_Haha, funny how I want my life now is to be a fairy tale where the princess locked inside a castle to be saved by a handsome young prince. I know it will be. I trust you Natsume, you will never let me fall into darkness and save me from this monsters. Don't worry, I will wait for you. I will be strong because I believe that our love will bound us together someday. Just promise me one thing, take care of yourself and don't die. I still need you.' _She dries on her tears and sleep peacefully praying and wishing for the next days to come.

Yay! Another chapter done. I hope you like it… but, I hate myself now for beating of Natsume. I make him in pain. Whaaa, don't kill me for this chapter. I love you Natsume to the highest level and don't worry because 2 to 3 chapters to go and I assure you that your soul will rest peacefully in heaven. (Haha. Just kidding)

To my reviewers: AliOrox, DarkyrawrXD, MiSaNaHyu, Summer Euphoria, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Red- Petals, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, and SaKuRa-cHaN41, thank you so much for the comments and suggestions . Keep reading and reviewing please. Love you all!

And to silent readers thank you also!


End file.
